Un Amor En Collinwood
by Half-as-beautiful
Summary: Barnabas no siente lo mismo por Vicky. Su amor es para otra mujer, una doctora que ya conocenos. Es la linea amorosa entre Barnabas, Vicky y Julia.
1. Chapter 1

Personajes:

Barnabas

Julia

Warning/atención: Sexo, siguen leyendo es su problema. después no me venga a decir pervertida

N/A: este es m primer FF en español (latino)

Barnabas estaba confundido de sus sentimientos sobre Vicky. Desde que Collinwood se quemó, el no estaba seguro de estar con ella. Si es bonita, también inteligente, amable, pasiva, en fin tiene muchas cualidades. Pero todo eso le aburría. Incluso era pésima en la cama, no era ni como Angelique... o Julia.

Desde que Collinwood quedó en cenizas, los Collin tuvieron que ir a un hotel cercano. Barnabas con Vicky, Elizabeth con Caroline y David, Willie solo,y La Sra. Johnson sola, en cuartos con múltiples habitaciones.

Barnabas estaba solo leyendo, Vicky había salido con Liz, cuando escucha algo en la habitación. Se asoma a la sala y ve la figura de una mujer empapada.

-Hola Barnabas- Le dice ella y el reconocía muy bien la voz, sabia de quien era exactamente.

-Julia¿Como?- fue lo único que salio de su boca.

-Bueno Barny, llegaste muy tarde cuando me 'Visitastes' que ya me había convertido en Vampiresa.- ella puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Acto seguido el estaba contra la pared. El bajo su mirada a Julia, ella se lamió los labios- No sabes hace cuánto he deseado esto.- ella se acerca a la boca de Barnabas y le da un apasionado beso.

El quería separarse pero no podía. El le regresó el beso con la misma intensidad. Ella puso sus manos en el cabello de Barnabas. Cuando se separaron ella suspiro - algo me dice que va ha ser una noche muy larga.

-También lo creo así, madam.- el la tira hacia el sofá. Ella lanza un suave gemido cuando el se pone a besar su cuello. El le baja el traje justo abajo de sus pechos. El los mira en asombro. Por la cara que el hace ella se -Parece que jamás habías visto unos.- ella comenta - no como los suyos.- el baja su cabeza hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo. Ella le agarra el cabello para acercarlo más a su seno.

El le quitó el vestido por completo. Le bajo las panties. Ella le quitó el pantalón y el se posiciono en su entrada -¿Lista?- ella solo acepta con su cabeza.

El la penetra, ella grita de placer y el solta un pequeño gruñido (de placer). Al principio fue lento, luego fueron acelerando el ritmo. Ella los cambia de posición, ahora el esta arriba y el abajo. Ella se inclina a darle un beso y después sigue montándolo. A le gusta como se ve arriba, los senos brincando, su cara en puro placer, su cabello pegado a su cara por el sudor.

El llega a su orgasmo primero, pero ella sigue meneando sus caderas. Barnabas la agarra por su cintura para que no se caiga. Ella llega a su orgasmo y cae encima de el, el le da un beso en la frente. Los dos estaban buscando aire. -Bueno me voy antes de que llegue Victoria, Bye- Ella recoge su ropa y se larga.

Barnabas estaba mirando hacia la nada. Luego se despierta y se viste. Cuando termina de vestirse Vicky ,o Josette Whatever, entra -Hola, amor. Como te ha ido?- Pregunta la morena -Bien. Um Vi-Josette voy ha darme un baño- con eso se retiró de la habitación. Uff que alivio, pensó Barnabas.

Bueno espero que le haya gustado.

Seguiré. (NO ESTOY SEGURA)

BTW no me pertenece nada. Solo el trama :p


	2. Chapter 2

Barnabas estaba caminando por el pueblo( Cubierto completamente de negro) por que se enteró que hubo un robo en una tienda de ropa, y quiso averiguar.

La persona que había robado la tienda era inteligente porque por lo que parece había borrado su imagen de las cámaras.

El siguió caminado y se encontró con una mujer cubierta de negro. Ella se iba acercando a Barnabas. Barnabas no tardó en notar un poco de cabello anaranjado que salia del sombrero. Julia. El también se acercó a Julia hasta estar frente a frente.-Tu Robaste la tienda, verdad?- el le pregunta, Ella lo mira. Ella se siente culpable, no quería herir a nadie, pero le hacia falta el dinero y la ropa.-Si. pero es que necesitaba el dinero y la ropa. Ni modo que viva en la calle sin nada que usar.

-Lo comprendo, pero porque no volviste con nosotros en Collinwood?

-Ja! y Lissie que va aceptar.- dijo Julia con tono de sarcasmo

-La voy a convencer. Además ella te quiere, eres su mejor amiga.

-Si claro. Además porque le voy a creer a mi "asesino"?

-Dra madam, Cree me.- El mira a Julia haciendo el 'puppyface' prácticamente. Julia se rinde y le dice -está bien.

En Collinwood, Barnabas llega con Julia y su equipaje. Cuando Elizabeth la ve la recibe con una sonrisa -Julia! Donde habías estado?- Liz le da un abrazo -En trabajo- Julia le recibe el abrazo y le da una sonrisa nerviosa. -Vente vamos a llevarte a tu habitación. Willie!- Willie se asoma por la puerta -Si?- pregunta - Lleva las cosas de la doctora a su laboratorio/consultorio/cuarto por favor.- Willie se llevó las cosa al consultorio, Julia y Barnabas.

-Willie, Julia e yo tenemos cosas de que hablar.- Willie no entendió y se quedo ahí sentado -Willie que te vallas! Coño!- exclamó Julia. El se va insultado e insultando.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó la pelirroja ya tenia la paciencia colmada.

-Nada- dijo en un tono seductor. Se acerco a darle un beso, ella lo alejó y le dio una cachetada - Tu no me vas a usar como tu quieras! Entiendes?!- le grito Julia

-Esta bien, me voy - con eso Barnabas se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

Que coño ha pasado con Dr. Hoffman- un día esta todo bien y al otro molesta- hormonas. Tiene que ser eso.

Me decidí que era eso y me large. Cuando llegué al comedor me encontré con Victoria. Hubo un silencio como por cinco minutos, hasta que decidí romper el silencio -Hola Victoria.- ese fue el saludo que decidí. -Hola Barnabas- fue la respuesta.

Noté algo diferente en ella, su mirada era fría, cruel, distinta. -Te sientes bien, Victoria?- le pregunto- Quieres que le lleve a un médico?- ella me mira y responde que esta bien, claro no le creí pero era mejor no discutir.

En la hora de la cena, todos los Collins estaban cenando en 'harmonia'. La doctora Julia entra en su estado casi natural, borracha. Cuando se sienta, los Collins la observan y solo una pregunta corre por su mente- Que?- con esa simple pregunta hace que todo vuelvan a su comida.

La cena en si fue bastante aburrido, algunos comentarios de Roger, la musica de Carolyn, unas miradas de muerte de su madre, el sonidos de los platos.

-Dra. Hoffman?- Barnabas le toca la puerta por la noche. Acerca su oido a la puerta, escuchas unos sonidos, extraños para niños pero bastante normal para el. Cuando escucha una voz masculina y entiende.

El se asoma por la ventana y ve a Julia teniendo sexo. Ella estaba en cuatro sobre la cama mientras el extraño- cuyo cual era bastante atractivo- la penetraba por el culo y le mansajeaba su clitóris. Julia gemía su nombre, se llamaba Albert.

Todo esta escena hizo que la sangre de Barnabas hirviera. No lo entendía, ella no quería de el pero de este extraño si? Asco.

XXXXX

El próximo capitulo está mejor os juro.

Unicorn se dio de cuenta que lo escribió en Collinwood envés de aquel hotel, ella me manda a escribir que lo siente por su estupidez y que reconstruyeron Collinwood. Oh y si hay alguien por ahi que le guste la historia, por favor comenten, pretty please.

~ Paola A.K.A Unicorn en su tiempo libre


	4. Chapter 4

No quería ver esto. Pero sus gemidos son tan exóticos -no los de él los de ella.- Lo que no me gustaba era que no era mi nombre lo que salia por su boca. Sus senos iban de atrás hacia adelante. El tipo había puesto una mano en su pezón izquierdo.

—Por favor mmm— la muy descarada le pidió por favor para... para —De-deja e-el cu-cu-mmm el culo.— El muy desgraciado -mejor dicho, el muy agracido- cumplió su favor. El se acostó en su espalda y dejo a Julia tomar el control. Pero como me lo imaginé Julia salio de la cama —¿Que haces?— preguntó 'Albert' . —Vas a ver.— Julia se movió hacia una silla en la oscuridad. La movió hacia en frente de la cama. No tengo ni idea de lo que hizo y ni me importa. Lo único que vi fue que al señor ese le estaba gustando. Después de hacer lo que estaba haciendo (NA: duh. No me digas.) Se sentó en la falda de Albert. Y se movía de atrás para adelante. Ahí supé todo lo que estaba pasando -no que no lo había adivinado lo del sexo, pero ahora tenían el tradicional.

Si la muy puta queda embarazada yo no voy hacerme cargo del bebé ni aunque sea mio. Yo me larga de ahi. Y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Julia PDV.

'¿Por que se fue? Lo más seguro está celoso' Yo seguia montando a Albert. Como si me importara del que el sucio estuvo en mi cuarto y me vio teniendo sexo.

Estuve un rato moviendo me de adelante hacia atrás, de arriba hacia abajo. Hasta que sentí mi orgasmo. Y para joderle la vida a Barnabas grité como puta. Yo sabia que Albert ya había llegado. Hací que me tire al lado de la cama. Estaba respirando bien rápido y el tambien. —Eso fue maravilloso. —Dijo el mientras me miraba —Gracias— le respondí. Vi como el se preparaba para irse. Se vistio y se despidio.

Hoy fue una de mis mejores noches.

Al próximo día Barnabas no podía ver a la 'doctora' en la cara. Como lo habitual había un silencio profundo en la mesa. Nadie hablo, no era el lindo silencio, no era un silencio incomodo. Elizabeth estaba jugando con su comida, Elizabeth! Julia estaba acomodada en su típica 'no me importa nada ' forma en su silla. Mientras David estaba comiendo lentamente. Vicky nisiquiera había tocado los cubiertos. Barnabas no podía dejar de velar a la doctora como si fuera hacer algo malo. —Valla que silencio!—exclamó una cierta rubia de 15 años (AN: no puedo creer que Cloe Moretz ya tiene 18) —Alguien me puede pasar la sal? — preguntó Carolyn. Elizabeth la miro confundida —Pero si lo que hay hoy es avena. — la joven miro su plato y luego su madre. —Era solo para romper el silencio.

Julia se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a la puertas hasta que una voz de atrás la paró —Quisiera tener una palabra con usted, madam — fue barnabas ella siguió su camino hasta llegar a su consultorio.

Barnabas la había seguido. Cuando ella se sienta el comienza a hablar —¿Porque como el y conmigo no? — Ella por poco se ríe de su pregunta —No se.— responde —Quizás porque el tiene el pene más grandes y gordo. Quizás porque el señor no intentó matarme. O Quizás porque si.

El la miro asombrado, no se imaginaba que esa iba ser su respuesta —Ah y Barnabas? No vuelvas a velarme que no estoy muerta, y ayer lo probé bastante bien.— el se quedo en seco. ¿Cono ella sabia de que la había velado?

Y éste fue el capitulo de hoy. Espero que le haga gustado. Voy a dar muy excusa honesta de pq no lo update antes, y fue pq me dio flojera. Que baga soy. Por favor disculpen cualquier error ortográfico ¿pero que se puede de una persona que está fracasando la clase de español? Anyways favor de comentar y fav el fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5

No quería ver esto. Pero sus gemidos son tan exóticos -no los de él los de ella.- Lo que no me gustaba era que no era mi nombre lo que salia por su boca. Sus senos iban de atrás hacia adelante. El tipo había puesto una mano en su pezón izquierdo.

—Por favor mmm— la muy descarada le pidió por favor para... para —De-deja e-el cu-cu-mmm el culo.— El muy desgraciado -mejor dicho, el muy agracido- cumplió su favor. El se acostó en su espalda y dejo a Julia tomar el control. Pero como me lo imaginé Julia salio de la cama —¿Que haces?— preguntó 'Albert' . —Vas a ver.— Julia se movió hacia una silla en la oscuridad. La movió hacia en frente de la cama. No tengo ni idea de lo que hizo y ni me importa. Lo único que vi fue que al señor ese le estaba gustando. Después de hacer lo que estaba haciendo (NA: duh. No me digas.) Se sentó en la falda de Albert. Y se movía de atrás para adelante. Ahí supé todo lo que estaba pasando -no que no lo había adivinado lo del sexo, pero ahora tenían el tradicional.

Si la muy puta queda embarazada yo no voy hacerme cargo del bebé ni aunque sea mio. Yo me larga de ahi. Y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Julia PDV.

'¿Por que se fue? Lo más seguro está celoso' Yo seguia montando a Albert. Como si me importara del que el sucio estuvo en mi cuarto y me vio teniendo sexo.

Estuve un rato moviendo me de adelante hacia atrás, de arriba hacia abajo. Hasta que sentí mi orgasmo. Y para joderle la vida a Barnabas grité como puta. Yo sabia que Albert ya había llegado. Hací que me tire al lado de la cama. Estaba respirando bien rápido y el tambien. —Eso fue maravilloso. —Dijo el mientras me miraba —Gracias— le respondí. Vi como el se preparaba para irse. Se vistio y se despidio.

Hoy fue una de mis mejores noches.

Al próximo día Barnabas no podía ver a la 'doctora' en la cara. Como lo habitual había un silencio profundo en la mesa. Nadie hablo, no era el lindo silencio, no era un silencio incomodo. Elizabeth estaba jugando con su comida, Elizabeth! Julia estaba acomodada en su típica 'no me importa nada ' forma en su silla. Mientras David estaba comiendo lentamente. Vicky nisiquiera había tocado los cubiertos. Barnabas no podía dejar de velar a la doctora como si fuera hacer algo malo. —Valla que silencio!—exclamó una cierta rubia de 15 años (AN: no puedo creer que Cloe Moretz ya tiene 18) —Alguien me puede pasar la sal? — preguntó Carolyn. Elizabeth la miro confundida —Pero si lo que hay hoy es avena. — la joven miro su plato y luego su madre. —Era solo para romper el silencio.

Julia se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a la puertas hasta que una voz de atrás la paró —Quisiera tener una palabra con usted, madam — fue barnabas ella siguió su camino hasta llegar a su consultorio.

Barnabas la había seguido. Cuando ella se sienta el comienza a hablar —¿Porque como el y conmigo no? — Ella por poco se ríe de su pregunta —No se.— responde —Quizás porque el tiene el pene más grandes y gordo. Quizás porque el señor no intentó matarme. O Quizás porque si.

El la miro asombrado, no se imaginaba que esa iba ser su respuesta —Ah y Barnabas? No vuelvas a velarme que no estoy muerta, y ayer lo probé bastante bien.— el se quedo en seco. ¿Cono ella sabia de que la había velado?

Y éste fue el capitulo de hoy. Espero que le haga gustado. Voy a dar muy excusa honesta de pq no lo update antes, y fue pq me dio flojera. Que vaga soy. Por favor disculpen cualquier error ortográfico ¿pero que se puede de una persona que está fracasando la clase de español? Anyways favor de comentar y fav el fanfiction.


	6. Chapter 6

3Ra persona pdv

Vicky ya sabia lo que Barnabas había hecho con la doctora. El muy cabrón había jodido con esa puta. Lo mas triste es que no se lo dice. 'Después quiere que confíe en el.' Pensó Victoria/Jossette.

Ella estaba acostada en el sofa. Pensado en lo que había pasado con su vida. Un día estaba en un manicomio, el otro trabajando como niñera y para el fin de semana era vampira y estaba saliendo con uno de sus misma raza. La vida de Victoria apesta.

Lo que mas le molesta es que era con esa doctora que posiblemente tiene Sida. Cuando ella estaba pensando en eso Bañaba entra al cuarto —¿Por que? Yo oí un rumor de que ella puede que tenga sida.— Barnabas le tomo un tiempo adivinar de quien ella estaba hablando. Julia. —Vicky, Julia no tiene sida. Y además solo fue una vez, cuando ví lo que Julia es en realidad... lo siento tiene por herrirla, amor, ten mi palabra de que no va volver a pasar.

Lo que ellos no saben es que Julia estaba escuchando sus insultos detrás de la puerta. Le dolian claro. Y mas después de decirle todo a Barnabas.

Julia fue a la oficina de Liz y como siempre no tocó. Cuando entra Elizabeth estaba tejiendo. Cuando Elizabeth alza su mirada ve las lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga Se paró de su sillón y le dio un abrazo —¿Que pasa?— le pregunta. A la peliroja le tomo tiempo recuperar el aire para poder hablar, pues cada vez que intentaba empezaba a llorar. —¿Es que binar puede amar a nadie en este mundo, verdad? ¿ Si le dices lo que sientes a alguien y le das lo que quiere, siempre se irán? — Elizabeth no era la persona indicada para decirle que todo va a estar bien, si a ella le había pasado lo mismo. —Ya pasará. — fue lo único, con lágrimas, que pudo decir.

Julia había dicho eso porque después de que le dijo que no sabia por que se había acostado con Albert le dijo que lo amaba y el se aprovechó de eso y la sedujo para hacer cosas inadecuadas con el.

 **Creo que es tiempo para decir que esto es de mi cuenta de Wattpad PaolaLTC, y cuando escribí esto yo me llamaba UnicorNAndSkittles, porque, ya saben, me encantan los unicornios y los skittles. Anyways, soy muy vaga para editarlos. Ósea ignoren las notas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Carolyn pdv

No se por que pero todo en la familia Collin todo está raro. Julia muerta, ahora viva. Barnabas con Vicky, pero engañando la con la doctora.

Mi familia es un caos. Lo más cercano a normal es ¿Mi madre? Si ella, no ve fantasmas como David, no es una mujerloba como yo, no vampira como Julia, Barnabas y Vicky. Oh y si hay alguien preguntandose como sé todo eso... tengo mis contactos.

El otro día escuche como la doctora se lo mamaba a un señor ahí. Y como había salido al patio, vi al sucio de Barnabas viendo. Eso fue asqueroso, tanto como verlo como el recuerdo.

También el primer día que Julia volvió, no, en el hotel, se acuerdan había visto a Julia llegar y oí sonidos muy raros. Así que le conté a Victoria. Digan lo que quieran decir pero lo que Barnabas había hecho fue muy bajo. También le dije que la doctora era posible que tuviera sida. Jajaja esa fue una buena.

Cuando iba pasando por el pasillo había escuchado la pelea de Jossette y Barnabas. ¿Pero saben que? No me importo. Luego de haber escuchado la pelea, vi a Julia entrar a lo oficina de mamá, llorando y por primera vez, me dio un poco de pena.

Cuando doy un vistazo a la oficina vi a mi mamá llorando dándole un abrazo a Julia. Ok so Julia si tiene sentimientos y no es una doctora que lo más que le gusta hacer es saber los secretos de lo demás de una forma u otra.

Bueno espero que Cultura mantenga su boca cerrada y no le diga a nadie que fui yo la que le dije sobre Julia y Barnabas... y lo de sida.

Este capitulo fue un filler que explica como Vicky sabe lo que pasó con Julia y Barnabas.

Si le gusta comenten por favor. Shoutout para lucy6922 por haber comentado y buenos días/tarde/noche


End file.
